entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Status
A Player's Status displays the player's physical state of appearance. You can check your status at the bottom left of your screen. The status indicates what state an operative is in, and how Guards and other characters will react to them. By default, a player does not have a state, meaning that no one will react to them. As the state changes, words indicating such states will appear, changing color and text according to the situation. Acting according to status and changing status is key to successful stealth runs in Entry Point. Hidden States These states are typically denoted in white or grey and civilians usually completely ignore you. Guards and other NPCs will pay little attention to you and will notice you very slowly. The Hidden States are vulnerable to exposed states, and a disguise won't save the player from suspicion. Normal (Nothing) This is the status when you are not doing anything abnormal or using a disguise, it can be changed if you are trespassing , in a hostile zone, being suspicious or wearing a disguise. The normal status isn't displayed. Disguised This state is the default when using a disguise, and it enables the ability to enter restricted areas, depending on the disguise, without being immediately detected. Guards and objective-based NPCs may be able to gradually notice operatives in this state, but this can be reduced by Perks such as The Art of the Steal and Masquerade. A disguised status will not override most statuses, with the exception of being Armed with a bodyguard disguise and Armored with a guard/operative/SC disguise. Avoid direct eye contact with other NPCs, as, the player is not invisible. Some disguises can make you invisible. However, while a guard might not notice you, another NPC likely will. Trespassing This status will be displayed as soon as the player enters a restricted area. When an operative begins to be detected, they are given seven seconds to leave the area. The timer is located over the operative's icon. If those seven seconds pass before they leave, the NPC who caught them will attempt to raise the alarm. NPCs will notice and raise alarms normally if an operative is fully detected. This status can be prevented by wearing the correct disguise. You can also get rid of the timer by neutralizing the witnesses. However, cameras will alert on sight of you trespassing. Also, when an NPC notices you in the restricted area for the fourth time, you be given a final warning, if you get caught again they will become alerted and sound the alarm. The trespassing status can also appear red in certain areas of Night Heist missions without a disguise. This is the same as a Hostile Zone status. A normal grey trespassing status can also appear in Night Heist missions as well. Conspicuous This status will appear in a lighter grey. It will appear when an operative is disguised but is doing something out of place, such as carrying a bag of any sort, crouching, or running. Aware NPCs will notice operatives at a higher rate, between being disguised and being suspicious. Exposed States These states are denoted in red, and mean that NPCs are fully aware of the player. Any player in their sight will be quickly spotted. Armed This status will notify the player that he/she is holding an illegal weapon. Anyone can notice you holding a weapon, and will be on high alert. This state can be removed by concealing the weapon, storing it in an equipment bag, holstering it or dropping it entirely. The status is disabled by the bodyguard disguise found in The Financier. Changing into one of the hidden statuses to this near someone will cause them to immediately be alarmed. Armored This status will display on operatives that are wearing armor without a guard/operative/SC disguise. The armor can easily be removed, by holding G. However, Aegis armor being removed is disabled. NPCs will have their suspicion meter increase upon spotting the operative. However, civilians passing by you won't get alerted unless you are sprinting, holding a bag or disguised. Suspicious This status will be displayed once an operative attempts to perform an action that would be normally considered illegal or abnormal, such as hacking, setting up equipment, or breaching doors. This status will immediately be removed if the operative stops or finishes the action. However, NPCs that see an operative perform such actions will likely quickly obtain the Curious state (see NPC Status below). This status will also be displayed if carrying any type of bag in any Night Heist mission. The only exception is a Guard disguise in The Gala. Intimidating This status displays when you aim your weapon. Any NPC that you are both facing and close to will immediately surrender besides the Phoenix and Halcyon operatives found in The Lakehouse and The Scientist. Guards who have been alerted by a player before being intimidated will not surrender. Hostile Zone This status is identical to trespassing, players can get this by going into a highly restricted area that is considered illegal to enter. Unlike trespassing however, guards will be authorized to kill instead of giving you a warning. You can remove this status if you disguise yourself or vacate the area. Hostile Zone and Trespassing are mutually exclusive statuses. Hostile Zone is seen on missions that take place in private locations or areas. Changing into one of the hidden statuses to this near someone will cause them to immediately be alarmed. Compromised This status appears when the mission goes Loud. Any mission that you get this status in is now a loud mission and complete the stealth objectives are disabled. Guards will immediately be on alert, Civilians will immediately run, and enemies will soon send units to the player's current position. This state will appear for all operatives regardless of previous states and will remain until the mission ends. NPC Status :See main article: Civilians Passive The NPC is minding their own business. NPCs in this state can be identified by their neutral expression. They won't care too much about the player. Curious The bar is filled by one box, the NPC will turn to face you and stay in place for a short while. Suspicious :See main article: Guards The NPC is going to investigate something suspicious. They will begin heading towards the location where they saw it and a white question mark will be displayed above their head. Guards in the suspicious state may have a white radio icon above their head, indicating that they're talking with the radio operator. If the player interrupts them in this state (killing them, knocking them out, performing a holdup), the player will be required to answer the guard's radio. Both of these effects will eventually go away. Fleeing The NPC is standing up and trying to flee. NPCs in this state will usually attempt to raise the alarm. This state can be triggered if an NPC is alerted, a hostage is left unattended, a hostaged SC Guard got caught in the crossfire, or the alarms are raised. Alerted A brief phase, triggered once NPCs realize something is wrong, where NPCs will stand still in shock for a few seconds before going into a Fleeing state or Combat state. If you hostage them while they are crouching down it is still possible to hostage them however they will not put their hands up and just remain crouched. They will also have a radio you will be forced to answer. Security Guards will not shoot for a brief moment as they are trying to do an arrest, which gives player(s) enough time to react and neutralize them. They also will not shoot if they saw something suspicious, not regarding the player (E.g. broken door). Combat The NPC is engaging in combat with the player (or another NPC). The NPC will shoot at their target with their equipped weapon. NPCs in this state will not leave their location until the state ends. This behavior is permanent to guards after the alarm is raised. Tactical NPCs with this will have special AI when in combat. These NPCs can shoot and walk freely, flashbang player(s), and are more aggressive than Guards. Steel Cove units follow a different AI than SWAT. Pacified Pacified essentially means that the NPC no longer do anything, unless they are hostaged (in which they can move around if you tell them to, or flee if unattended). If an NPC is knocked out (gun bash) they will become unconscious and fall on the ground. If you aren't already wearing their disguise, you can take it from them. If an NPC is dead, they will also fall on the ground. You can no longer take their disguise, as you ruined it by shooting/knifing them. Unconscious and dead NPCs can both be put into bags, and if you shoot a bag with an unconscious inside it will kill them. You can also still take the disguise if they are in a bag. If you intimidate an NPC (or shout at them if they are a civilian) they will put their hands up and stand in place. The only NPCs that can not be hostaged are Phoenix and Halcyon operatives. Once they are hostaged, you can kill them or knock them out, or you can move them by pressing F on them. If you are farther away you can shout at them, and they will get onto the ground with their hands behind their head. If you shout while near an NPC that has not been pacified, they will go over to investigate. Category:Mechanics